pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pygmy (Facebook Version)
These are different from Pocket God Pygmies. '''The Pygmies in Pocket God Facebook '''inhabit the various islands of the Divine Archipelago. They are mostly identical to normal Pygmies but they are not part of Tribe Ooga Chaka and include females. Therefore, these Pygmies have new names and somewhat different appearances than the original Pygmies. The Facebook Pygmies also seem to make different sounds. Overview ]] When you start the Facebook version, you are given your own personal tribe of Pygmies (known as My Tribe), and thus (as of Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds) you have the ability to customize your personal Pygmies and give them new names. In addition to the given Pygmies, you can spawn your Facebook friends as Pygmies. This was the first time Pygmies could be used to actually represent real people, although Pygmies names can be changed to those of real people in the original game. When moved over a pygmy, the cursor becomes a fishing hook. When this happens, click and hold the mouse button to grab the pygmy. Drag the pygmy around and release the button to drop it. Alternate Pygmy Forms (Facebook Version) In Pocket God Facebook, Pygmies can take on certain forms different from their appearance. Note: This section is the different physical forms the Pygmies can take on, not about changing their appearance by Customization (see below), as customizing only changes clothes. *Drunken Pygmy - Pygmies that have drunk either Cocodrink or Root Beer *Giant Pygmy - A Pygmy that has eaten a Magic Mushroom *Tar-covered Pygmy - A Pygmy that was rescued from the Tar Pit *Gold Pygmy - A Pygmy that was rescued from the Gold Pit *Glowing Pygmy - A Pygmy that glows after eating a Glow Fish Killing Pygmies There are many ways to kill Facebook Pygmies. Here is the list: *Drop it in the ocean. *Flick it by clicking under it and then moving the cursor up. *Use Gravity to slide it off the island or turn the world upside down. *Click the Storm Clouds to strike it down with a bolt of Lightning. *Spin the cursor under the dark clouds to summon a Hurricane. *Get it to eat its own Handheld Torch under a New Moon. *Stick it in the fire when another pygmy blows its torch in the air. *Make it dance by clicking the drum until it gets a heart attack *Activate the Hailstorm, click in the dark clouds, and trace a line toward a pygmy to crush it with a huge hailstone. *Flick it into the Volcano. *Flick 3 pygmies into the volcano to cause it to erupt lava everywhere. *Make it ride the unicorn. *While a pygmy is riding the unicorn, put a pygmy in the unicorn's path. *Click the unicorn two times to make a rainbow fart that kills pygmies that are near to the right side of it. *Drop it in the Tar Pit. *Dangle it above the tar pit, let the Skeleton grab it, and then let go. *Dangle it above the tar pit, let the skeleton grab it, and then pull in the opposite direction (beheading). *Dangle a pygmy above the Geyser and wait for boiling water to shoot up and send the pygmy splashing into the sea or crashing on the beach. *Pull the Coconut Tree to the ground to make an improvised catapult. *Feed it to the Christmas Tree (only possible if you bought the Christmas tree before it was pulled from the store). *Click on the Venus Flytrap to have her snatch a nearby pygmy and devour it. *Dangle it above the Venus Flytrap to have her gobble it up. *Get a pygmy to eat a Bomb Fruit before it explodes. *Let the bomb fruit explode next to a pygmy to fill its face with shrapnel. *Let the bomb fruit explode far form a pygmy to blow it in the water. *Drop a Shark on its head. *Scare it into the water with a shark. *Dangle it above the water until the shark grabs it. *Have a pygmy catch a shark while Fishing, thus he/she would end up water-skiing and eventually disappears. *Make sure that a pygmy is standing next to a Fish or even holding one as the Dodo Bird flies by. The bird will swoop down and grab the pygmy. *Open either the St. Pat Fridge or the Cocodrink Fridge and put a pygmy in it. Wait until the fridge stops moving before it automatically opens. Watch the frozen pygmy slide out. *Let the Pygmy be swarmed by Fire Ants. *Have a Pygmy eat two Magic Mushrooms. *Have Pygmies sacrifice with the Weapon Rack. *Use your Avatar to kill the Pygmies. *Drop him/her in the Alchemy Cauldron. *Flick them to the Reef Guardian. *Let the pygmies be swept away by the Reef Guardian's tsunami. *Put a pygmy on the Sun Stone. *Slice a pygmy in half with the Sun Stone. *Make an eclipse with the Sun Stone, thus after removing it, the pygmies' eyes are the only things left to the pygmies. Names of Facebook Pygmies Male Pygmies The male Pygmies are similar to their Pocket God (original) counterparts except for their names, which vary for each player. Their given names are the following, but they can be changed: *Magni *Kato *Jengo *Chike *Neo *Obi *Koni Magni.png jengo.jpg Kato2.JPG Chike.PNG Neo.PNG obi.png Kiwi.JPG Original Pygmies Some pygmies in Pocket God Facebook are from Pocket God (the original), the Tribe Ookga Chaka. These include: *Klak *Dooby *Nooby *Booga (As seen in a Youtube users' video) *Ooga (the added sixth Pygmy when the player takes possession of Big Island) *Klik Klak.JPG|link=http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Klak Nooby.PNG|link=http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Nooby Booga.jpg|Booga, as seen in a Youtube user's video Booga2.JPG Female Pygmies One of the biggest differences being the original Pocket God World and Pocket God Facebook is the addition of the female Pygmy, and with it the ability to change Pygmy's genders. Description They look almost identical to the male Pygmy except for three main differences. These differences are that females have a longer ponytail, two blue shells, and a yellow grass skirt instead of a green one. Other than the physical appearance, female pygmies display the same actions and behaviors as the males. One (former) difference in action, though, is that when the male pygmies' skirts fall down, they are shown to be wearing white underpants. When the females' skirts drop, they are wearing pink panties, but now they have white panties. You have the ability to change the gender and name of female Pygmies. Names The Female Pygmies names vary from player to player. Here are a few: *Ebele *Asteria *Ayla *Mia *Nala *Asha *Chichi *Nyx *Nuru *Shona Asha.png Ayla2.JPG Ebele.PNG Mia.PNG Nala.PNG Asteria 3.JPG Nyx.JPG Nuru.JPG Friends The player (most of the time) has friends on Facebook who play Pocket God Facebook as well. These are the "Friends" of the player, who is able to spawn Pygmy versions of their friends who they may sacrifice and torture like all of the other Pygmies. When spawned, the Pygmy's name title is in red to distinguish it from the black name title of the normal Pygmies. But the player may only summon one of their friends when they are ready to be sacrificed (8 hours after the previous sacrifice). When a friend is sacrificed by you, you can either taunt them (leaving a post on their wall) or gift them with some free Puny Soul Potion. Friends don't subtract Devotion and double Experience and Sacrifice Coins. However, you may only sacrifice five friends (originally three) per day, unless you buy the Dodo Down boost. Lastly, every morning the player logs on to Pocket God Facebook, they recieve 10 Sacrifice Points for every friend they have that play.﻿ In addition, many quests require you to kill your friends. "Friendly Groping", "Mad Hatter", "Love is in the Air", "No More Friends", "Let's Go Surfing", "Waterslide", Let the Spooky Win", "Head Hunter", "Joe in the Volcano", and the worldwide Valentine's Day challenge of Fat Cupid are only examples amongst the many quests. Clothing Store and Customization One of the biggest changes from the Pygmies in the original game and the Facebook version is that the Facebook pygmies are able to be customized. This feature was introduced in Facebook Ep. 4: Dressed To Kill and some of the customization features include the Pygmies bone, ponytail, hair, torso, grass skirt, and sandals. You can change the colors and designs of the Pygmy's clothing and body parts, and there are some features designated just for Female or Male Pygmies, such as different types of skirts and, for the females, a black bar to censor the necessary areas. Customizer.png|Customization, only gender and name, before Ep. 4 Customstore.png|The customization store for the Pygmies Trivia *These new Pygmies are of much higher quality than those on the original game. *When the player encounters the rival god, The Unidentifiable Leftover Monster, on the back of the milk carton shown, is a picture of a missing pygmy. *Before the Facebook version, the only female Pygmy had been seen in the Pocket God Update Song. *Friends (unless changed in the pygmy custimization button) will always appear male. *The names "Obi" and "Kato" may be based off of Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, and Kato from The Green Hornet. *You can now "Force Feed" Pygmies by dragging food across their bodies, yet this feature seems to exempt the avatars. *The Facebook Pygmies seem to have darker skin than the originals. femalepygmyold.png|A "Female Pygmy" in the update song video Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Males Category:Females